Pac-Man Party
Pac-Man Party is a video game for the Wii, developed by TOSE and published by Namco Bandai Games in 2010. It was released for Pac-Man's 30th anniversary, and kickstarted the "Pac is Back" reboot of the Pac-Man series. Story While checking the mail one day, Pac-Man found a letter from Mr. Cookie, the manager of the Cookie Factory, saying that a thief is planning to steal his recipe to a batch of extra-powerful Power Cookies. Not long afterwards, Blinky rammed into Pac-Man, stealing the cookie recipe in the process. Pac-Man must get the recipe back and stop the Ghosts. Gameplay The game could be described as a hybrid of Mario Party and Monopoly (and to a lesser extent, Pac-Man Fever). The player picks their character, and travels along a board collecting Cookies. The player must collect the set amount of cookies, and return them to the Cookie Factory before anyone else does. To decide how many moves each player will make, a very basic minigame is played (shooting balloons, dart-throwing game, etc.). When a player lands on a blank space, a Castle is built; when the same person goes back to the castle, they will gain more cookies. But if the opponent lands on the claimed castle, a full-fledged minigame will begin; the winner of this minigame will claim/reclaim the castle. Once a player reaches the set amount of cookies, the game ends. Story and Party Modes *Greenwood Grove' '(Boss: Captain Tentacle) *Mirage Oasis (Boss: Arachne) *Spooky Hallow (Boss: Idmon) *Crystal Cliffs (Boss: Kraken) *Celebration Avenue (Boss: Bearserk) Mini-Games *[[Spaghetti Roll-up|'Spaghetti Roll-up']] *[[Master Angler|'Master Angler']] *[[Bottle Rocket Blast-off|'Bottle Rocket Blast-off']] *[[Incoming Fruit!|'Incoming Fruit!']] *[[Gummy Catapults|'Gummy Catapults']] *[[Jiggling Gelatin|'Jiggling Gelatin']] *[[Pac-Man Hustle|'Pac-Man Hustle']] *[[Pizza Party|'Pizza Party']] *[[Holiday Hustle|'Holiday Hustle']] *[[Pac-Pool|'Pac-Pool']] *[[Pooka Pop|'Pooka Pop']] *[[Bumpin' Trapeze|'Bumpin' Trapeze']] *[[Haunted Pumpkins|'Haunted Pumpkins']] *[[Sky Climbers|'Sky Climbers']] *[[Danger Dish|'Danger Dish']] *[[Icy Islands|'Icy Islands']] *[[Pac-Man Tea Party|'Pac-Man Tea Party']] *[[Dangerous Diamond|'Dangerous Diamond']] *[[Cannon Jump|'Cannon Jump']] *[[Snowball Sumo|'Snowball Sumo']] *[[Pac-Volley|'Pac-Volley']] *[[Chick Magnet|'Chick Magnet']] *[[Food Shuffle|'Food Shuffle']] *[[Frantic Furnace|'Frantic Furnace']] *[[Pop 'N Balloons|'Pop 'N Balloons']] *[[Crazy Conveyor|'Crazy Conveyor']] *[[Pac-Logger|'Pac-Logger']] *[[Hot Foot Hop|'Hot Foot Hop']] *[[Rolling Blocks|'Rolling Blocks']] *[[Paint Rolling Rivals|'Paint Rolling Rivals']] *[[Wobbly Ice Cream|'Wobbly Ice Cream']] *[[Cookie Stamper|'Cookie Stamper']] *[[Chocolate Chompers|'Chocolate Chompers']] *[[Water Bike Wipeout|'Water Bike Wipeout']] *[[Pole Position|'Pole Position']] *[[Bumper Jumper|'Bumper Jumper']] *[[Candy Crash|'Candy Crash']] *[[The Great Soda Escape|'The Great Soda Escape']] *[[Food Javelin Cookout|'Food Javelin Cookout']] *[[Doughnut Holes|'Doughnut Holes']] *[[Pac-Golf|'Pac-Golf']] *[[Candy Bandits|'Candy Bandits']] *[[Siege|'Siege']] *[[Crazy Curling|'Crazy Curling']] *[[Sheep Shearing|'Sheep Shearing']] *[[Oasis or Bust|'Oasis or Bust']] *[[Cobra Charmer|'Cobra Charmer']] Classic Games * ''Pac-Man'' (1980) * ''Galaga'' (1981) * ''Dig Dug'' (1982) Characters Pac-Man Party 3D A Nintendo 3DS port under the name Pac-Man Party 3D was released on November 18, 2011. It is mostly the same as the original game, save for 3D graphic support and different control schemes in some minigames. This version removes the worlds Mirage Oasis and Crystal Cliffs, presumably due to hardware constraints; all other features are retained. Trivia *Pac-Man, Inky, Blinky, Pinky, and Clyde bear a resemblance to their eventual Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures appearances. *Pac-Man Party may have been derived from the silently canceled Wii game Pac-Man Carnival (but ''Namco Museum Remix'' is the more likely candidate). *The "cookies" may have been a bad translation of Power Pellets, which were referred to as "Power Cookies" in some early Japanese Pac-Man releases. They closely resemble Power Pellets in appearance as well. *A Mobile version of the game was also released. Little information is known, but it reportedly only has one board and ten minigames. *The European version of the game originally came with a free poster in the box; what this poster looks like is unknown. Gallery Screenshots 1471801261-3959200799.jpg 1471801262-3449045660.jpg 1471801261-1880749992.jpg 1471801262-2346382312.jpg 1471801262-2371335184.jpg 1471801262-3249105549.jpg 1471801263-407801891.jpg 1471801263-3644760187.jpg Pmp-mobile.png|Mobile version Artwork Pacpartyproto.jpg|Prototype box art. 632926 214053 front.jpg|3DS box art. Pacman-party.png|Pac-Man Pac-Man Party's Pacman (W. Wink).jpg|Pac-Man Pac-man-party-wii-008.jpg|Pac-Man Woofa From Pac-Man Party.jpg|Woofa Pmp11.jpg|Roger Patra.jpg|Patra 180px-New blinky.jpg|Blinky Pink.png|Pinky Inky.png|Inky Clyde.png|Clyde Pacmanparty.jpg|Wallpaper Concept Artwork Damian3d-pacman-party-1.jpg|Concept artwork of Pac-Man. Damian3d-pacman-party-2.jpg|Concept artwork of the Ghosts. Their designs are considerably different than the final game. Damian3d-pacman-party-3.jpg|Concept artwork of Pac-Man (facial expressions). External links *Official website (archive.org, partially broken) Category:Games Category:Namco Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Console Games